Feliz Navidad, Daryl
by Kick-69
Summary: Habían pasado meses juntos. habían compartido todo cuando lo único que tenían era nada. Por eso, Beth no podía dejar de decir aquello en un día donde antaño, todo debía ser felicidad y unión.


_**Título: Feliz Navidad, Daryl.**_

_**Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Kirkman y AMC. El fic sí es mío. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**Rating: T.**_

_**Paring: Daryl/Beth.**_

_**Dedicatoria: a todas ustedes, las hermosas bethyls que me leen y me mandan mensajitos **____** se las quiere n.n y para las que no son bethyl pero me leen igual xD**_

_**Advertencias: spoilers luego del 4x15 (Si no me equivoco) ES ALGO CURSI. O SEA NO HAY VELAS, NI ROSAS, NI COCHOLATES PERO SÍ ES ALGO CURSI. Así que si no les gusta el estilo, me perdonan xD es Navidad, el amor debe reinar?)**_

_**Disfruten la lectura :D**_

La sangre estaba pegada a sus cuerpos y a pesar de la nieve que caí a montones fuera, la transpiración bañaba sus cuerpos. Las respiraciones agitadas inundaban el pequeño salón y no les importó si dentro de esa casa abandonada realmente había alguien más. Muerto o vivo.

El pensamiento que se repetía en la mente de Beth una y otra vez era:

"_Lo logramos una vez más"._

…

La menor de los Greene había tenido la idea de juntar la nieve, llevarla a la bañera blanca del piso superior y esperar a que se derritiese. Por lo menos para lavarse el cabello sucio y enredado. Se sentía asquerosa y eso le ponía nerviosa. Pero lo que la ponía feliz era que en el cuarto de baño había hallado diferentes shampus y geles para el cabello que ayudarían a que por lo menos, oliera decentemente.

La casa estaba totalmente vacía. Ni Walker, ni persona viva, ni cadáver. Algunos restos de comida podrida y mucha ropa nueva que ella aprovecharía al máximo. Así que había elegido unos jeans que le quedaban un poco más holgados que su talle normal pero un cinturón le ayudaría, un suéter bastante abrigado. Pero por sobre todo: ropa interior nueva y de algodón suavecitas, medias abrigadas y pantuflas que sólo usaría unos minutos para darse el gusto de la vida perdida.

En ese momento, estaba sentada en el retrete revolviendo la nieve semi derretida con un masajeador de espalda que encontró por allí. Tenía dos o tres capas de ropa menos que fuera de la casa y tarareaba alguna canción distraída.

-Entonces, ¿te meterás a esa agua helada?

Beth levantó el rostro ya con una sonrisa en el rostro. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la voz ronca de él y a sus preguntas solitarias.

-¡Para nada!- respondió ella riendo- sólo mi cabeza, mi cabello es un asco- medio gruñó tocándose las puntas desgastadas y arruinadas.

-Sí, en eso te doy la razón: se ve horrible- y ella sabía que bromeaba por la leve y casi insignificante sonrisa que tenía en sus labios.

Beth le arrojó con un diario de vaya a saber qué año que encontró en el baño y él salió de allí con pasos silenciosos y una carcajada corta. A su lado tenía un balde con agua hervida y ya tibia para lavarse un poco el cuerpo y estar más relajada. Se deshizo de su ropa trabando la puerta y se higienizó lo justo y necesario. Se dio el lujo de ponerse crema con aroma de frambuesa por su cuerpo y se sintió casi como antes. Sólo faltaba el resto de su familia. Rick y los demás.

Con una sacudida de su cabeza, se calzó los jean y los calcetines limpios dejándose solo la parte superior de su ropa interior para sumergir, valientemente, su cabeza en el agua de la bañera.

Y allí encontró el gran dilema: su cabello era un nido de pájaros y necesitaba ayuda. Ojalá estuviera Maggie para que le ayudara a solucionar ese problema en su cabello o directamente debería cortárselo y no deseaba aquello. En un momento de histeria luego de desperdiciar mucho acondicionar que valía oro para ella, chilló frustrada y hundió su cabeza en el agua helada.

-¿Qué haces?- exclamó Daryl cuando ella tosió el agua helada.

-¡Mi cabello!- renegó ella frustrada- es un nudo de cualquier animal vivo y no puedo hacer nada.

Beth vio de reojo como el hombre se sentaba en el borde de la bañera e intenta tocar esa maraña de cabello. Se dio cuenta que ella no exageraba, la sangre, la suciedad, la transpiración y la falta de agua y acondicionador había hecho desastres en el antaño sedoso y brillante cabello dorado de la muchacha.

-Deberé cortarlo- comentó Beth casi en un sollozo.

-A ver, déjame intentar desde esta posición- Daryl se embadurnó de acondicionador las manos y comenzó a masajear el cuero cabelludo de Beth.

La muchacha se relajó inmediatamente ante los masajes del hombre aunque cerraba con fuerza los ojos alguna que otra vez cuando este tiraba demasiado algún nudo. Sólo se oía el agua removida por él y las respiraciones de ambos. Daryl comenzó a cepillar el cabello de ella, haciendo los nudos cada vez más fácil de desatar.

-Deberías cortártelo- opinó él como tantas veces en donde Beth se quejaba por su cabello largo y sucio.

-Tú no entiendes- murmuró con voz desapasionada la menor de los Greene jugando con el agua y sus dedos- el cabello largo… es lo único que me queda de antes-

Él siguió cepillando hasta que en un momento resultó ya inútil, sin decir una palabra sobre la confesión de la muchacha. Los nudos y el pelo sucio llegaban un poco más arriba de la mitad del largo y Daryl sabía que lo demás era irrecuperable. Meses y meses en el bosque con poca agua y demás, ayudaron para que la situación se diera finalmente.

-Bueno… hasta aquí llego- dijo él separándose de ella y pasándole una toalla.

Beth gimoteó cuando envolvió su cabello en la toalla y se paró de la bañera. Miró a los ojos al hombre y como siempre le sorprendió que tan pequeña era ella a comparación de ella. Menuda y bajita. Él sonrió de lado y le arroja su suéter que había quedado olvidado por allí.

-Ponte algo y deja de mirarme como si quisieras violarme, Greene. No eres mi tipo- y Beth se puso totalmente colorada ante la insinuación de él y se enfundó rápidamente en su ropa, murmurando por lo bajo y oyendo los pasos de él descendiendo las escaleras.

Minutos después le siguió ella, con sus pantuflas calentitas y con cepillo y tijera en manos. Se enfrentó a Daryl quien estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala con los pies arriba de la mesa de té y le alzó una ceja.

-¿Y ahora?

-¿Me lo cortas?

-¡No!

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca le corté el cabello a una niña- exclamó él como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo.

-¡Que ya no soy una niña!- refutó ella ahorrándose el mohín y estirando las tijeras- vamos, no seas cobarde y córtalo.

El cazador e sentó y la miró por unos segundos. La rubia se veía aún más pequeña con las llamas de la improvisada chimenea detrás de ella, repartiendo por todo su cuerpo; distintas luces y sombras. Y con sus ojos azules un poco más aguados a causa del llanto contenido, convenció a Daryl para hacer aquello.

Así que la sentó en la mesa ratonera y ella se sacó la toalla. Dejó caer la cabellera dorada sobre sus hombros ya cubiertos y dejó que él acomodara los mechones de una manera que pudiera visualizarlo todo. Cepilló un poco y el cabello pasó más fácilmente entre los dientes del instrumento y Beth cerró los ojos, esperando el sonido de la tijera.

Daryl asomó la tijera entre el cabello de Beth y el filo. Cerró los ojos y se dijo a sí mismo que eso era mala idea. Entonces, dio el último empujón.

-¿Alguna petición?- pero cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, un largo mechón opaco de cabello caía al suelo.

-Continúa- susurró ella y él obedeció.

Poco a poco, y con el cuidado que sólo se veía cuando Daryl Dixon destripaba un animal, el cabello de Beth Greene quedó como nuevo. Ondulado, fresco, perfume a fresas y…corto.

-Ya- dijo Dary luego de unos treinta minutos.

-¿Ya?- Beth se llevó las manos a su cabello y cerró los ojos dolorosamente al sentirlo casi sobre sus hombros.

Corrió escaleras arriba y limpió el espejo del baño, para ver a una muchacha con ojos grandes, pálida, delgada y su cabello limpio y corto. Era alguien totalmente nuevo a la Beth Greene de dieciséis años de la granja hacía ya dos años. Se tocó casi con reverencia las puntas rubias y las estiró pror inercia. La verdad era, que no se veía tan mal y que Daryl no había hecho el peor de los trabajos. De hecho, se veía bastante bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba.

Beth le sonrió a su propio reflejo.

…

La noche había caído por completo. Daryl había atascado la puerta principal con la biblioteca y había bajado desde el piso superior dos colchones con mantas. Beth se había encargado de la cena –sopa de arvejas- y luego cada uno se había acostado en su respectivo colchón.

Beth miraba al techo, pensando en algo particular. Ella llevaba un cálculo de los días y no estaba totalmente segura de eso. Pero tampoco quería que el asunto pasara como si nada, como cualquier día. La fogata en la chimenea estaba casi extinta y apenas podía divisar el colchón de Daryl. Así que a tientas, se acercó a él gateando.

Podía oír la respiración profunda de él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, vio sus ojos cerrados. Daryl Dixon le había enseñado todo eso que ella necesitaba para seguir viva en este mundo. Había consolado torpemente sus intentos de beber tragos y de llorar por las noches. La había acompañado a las farmacias para buscar sus cosas femeninas sin chistar y hasta había dejado que cargara su ballesta.

Beth hincó el dedo el hombro del cazador. Nada. Hincó una vez más con más fuerza y apenas logró que él balbuceara algo. Entonces, notando que él sí estaba verdaderamente dormido, que él no despertaría tan fácilmente, se inclinó sobre ella y dejó un beso en los labios de él. Las puntas de su cabello apenas rozaban el rostro del hombro y cuando ella se separó, él seguía durmiendo.

-Feliz navidad, Daryl.

Y sin inmutarse, porque ella ya no era una cobarde, se recostó a su lado arrastró su manta y se acurrucó a su lado, porque esa noche ella no quería dormir sola una vez más. no cuando los recuerdos de todos los demás la atormentaban y más cuando él estaba tan cerca. Así que cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

Unos minutos después, sintió que él se removía y tiraba de ella hacia su colchón. Ella media adormilada y sorprendida, se dejó hacer y se amoldó al gran cuerpo de él. Apoyó su cabeza en uno de sus brazos y él cruzó el otro por su cintura. Beth podía oler desde allí la tierra mojada prendida de su ropa y lo sintió tan familiar.

-Feliz navidad, Greene.

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos, escondiendo su rostro entre las mantas y el pecho de él.

…

_**Holaaa **_

_**Bueno, este es un pequeñísimo y cursisimo regalito de navidad. Es obvio, para todas las chicas bethyls que me leen y que crep que luego de Coda, nos merecemos cosas como estas. Bueno, no tan cursis pero fic sí jaja**_

_**Espero que pasen una muy, muy linda navidad con sus seres queridos, amigos y demás. Ya saben que la navidad no es material, pero qué va, espero que reciban eso que andan deseando: una blusa, un libro, un cd.**_

_**En casos más extremos un Norman Reedus o la resucitación de Kurt Coibain en mi caso xD**_

_**Coman mucho (pero no se atoren) brinden con sidra, la bebida más rica del mundo (luego de la hidromiel) y pidan deseos, que Hershel desde el cielo los cumplirá ¿)**_

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD JOJO!**_

_**Cambio y fuera, Kicky.**_


End file.
